jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Youdead00
Hi, welcome to Jimmy Neutron Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sheen Estevez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 14:27, 12 May 2009 Sure, I'll try to get it up tonight...if not, expect it by tomorrow. --Freehugs41 Talk 02:17, 22 August 2009 (UTC) I can't find 2% or 52%...how do you feel about 5% or 4%? --Freehugs41 Talk 02:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) By the way...you do know how to make userboxes...don't you? I mean, it's okay if you don't, I know how to, but I'm just wondering...--Freehugs41 Talk 02:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Here they are: --Freehugs41 Talk 02:29, 22 August 2009 (UTC) When you make the userbox, insert the picture and then you can minimize it if you...here I'll just make a userbox for you to use as a sample for the rest of them. --Freehugs41 Talk 03:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Here is the "sample" I made. Feel free to add it to your userpage. Template:JNWiki. --Freehugs41 Talk 03:35, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, you're talking about a template...I was confused. The term 'user'box implies it is for user use; at least, that's what user boxes are on this other wiki that I'm an admin on...but, nevermind that. I think you've been wanting to edit the Stub Template all along, correct? --Freehugs41 Talk 20:49, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Alright, you had me confused by your use of the wrong term, but that's okay. Do you want me to fix the stub template for you, or do you know how? --Freehugs41 Talk 20:58, 24 August 2009 (UTC) I removed all of the links to it, so I thought it was unnessesary. Now that I think about it, I'll restore it just incase some I.P. gets the idea that we need a page titled "Carl." --Freehugs41 Talk 21:26, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll make the stub template for you. --Freehugs41 Talk 21:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Okay. BTW, did I ever make that template? I'm kinda busy with another wiki and I honestly can't remember :/ --Freehugs41 Talk 20:36, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll work on that later then. I'm busy with the Total Drama Island Wiki ;) We need to get this one up to par by next summer though, because I think we should put Planet Sheen stuff here too... --Freehugs41 Talk 20:42, November 11, 2009 (UTC) If you asist me in bringing this wiki up to par, I will give you admin powers eventually. For now, I may just make you a rollback. I'll think about it. --Freehugs41 Talk 21:39, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Camera? O.o Just take a screenshot. --Freehugs41 Talk 22:32, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, since I can't put an avatar on your profile, I tell you how you can do it. Just put your mouse over where your avatar's supposed to be, then click on change. You'll be on a new page, when scroll down, and you'll find where you can pick and avatar. You can also use your own pictures as avatars. Then save it. Hope this helps! Super tdi fan 9:00, November 12 2009 (UTC) It's just some kiddo that can't spell --Freehugs41 Talk 20:14, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Ugh...vandals...give me the names, if you need to. --Freehugs41 Talk 03:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sure. --Freehugs41 Talk 23:49, January 25, 2010 (UTC) What in the world did you leave on my other talk page? --Freehugs41 Talk 20:28, January 26, 2010 (UTC) WTF? Yeah it is. Ask anyone on the wiki. I'm their president. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:16, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I apologize. I didn't know that would offend you. --Freehugs41 Talk 01:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) A) Can't delete as a Rollback B) I protected the deleted page. Now only admins could make it. --Freehugs41 Talk 00:42, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Hi youdead00, on the Twonkie page, you wrote one thing about them twice (on the information and trivia section). You must take out the sentence from either the information or trivia section, which I will do. Grimreaperofdoom 06:35, February 4, 2010 (UTC)Grim Reaper Of Doom Hi, I noticed you were the last person to edit the Rules section, so I figured you could probably help me out. There is a user I'm cornerned about whose username is Bluewafflehumor. I have noticed in his history that he has been making obscene edits including falsehoods about characters "embracing homosexuality", something that never happened on the show. If you can, or if you know someone who can, please help me confront this issue and do something to keep the obscenities to a minimum. Oh btw, that previous message was me, my username is Penguinluver1431Penguinluver1431 04:51, September 24, 2011 (UTC)